Animal Instinct
by Glacius Marauder
Summary: He was different this year, everyone could see, and yet after a painful night, she found herself wanting to be with the animal within.


_ By day he was calm, by night he was an animal._

You never really saw much of him anymore, and that was considered a good thing to many people and most of her friends and fellow housemates. However, she felt different about it all. Sure, he had been a bastard to her all the time she had ever known him, made her cry and hurt her feelings, but as she looked back, they are all just memories, memories she could forget, because now it's like he never existed, and strangely she felt empty without his brutal presence. He no longer attended regular classes, the only reason he was here, was Dumbledore's request in a letter that had been written many days before his tragic death, stating the fact he was to remain at school for the time being, and she guessed due to hazards of consequences.

She knew why he was hiding and that made her feel slightly saddened in twisted way, and she was trying to find a mere chance to talk to him, but seeing as he spends most of the day hiding away in his now private room there seemed to be no way. The reason he no longer stayed with his other classmates was that many of the teachers agreed on doing so for the other students' safety and they all thought him running short of sanity at the moment. She however hasn't lost hope in him yet. The sudden desire to help him was almost madding. She hadn't told a soul of her secret obsession and had a whole mental book of wonderful and gullible excuses. She had tried to many times and tonight she had a plan, a plan she knew on how to finally locate him and finally ridden her odd hobby.

She had made a mistake, and terrible one, a terrible one indeed. She had been searching for him for about an hour before he caught her. She thought he was still the same, but now quiet due to his grieving of his parents' death. The next many minutes where a blur and now that she thought back, she didn't seem to remember what had been said or let alone happened, but now found herself in a horrendous predicament. She was now lying flat on the stone floor and was pleading him to stop. She wasn't crying, nor did she feel she could. She cried out in pain many times as he did things to her she knew would leave marks and possible scars. She just closed her eyes and laid her back, wanting it to be over. When he finally was done, he quickly got dressed and she continued to lay there, violated completely, and yet she didn't feel any emotion, not even anger.

When he commanded her to get up she did so and got dressed also, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower to cleanse her sorrowful body. She felt her anger and pain rising as he grabbed her by the wrist and swung her up harshly against the wall and pushed on her shoulders with a forceful grip.

"You don't tell anyone about this." He growled at her, his eyes gleaming with malice and a dangerous rate of anger.

With that he let go of her wrists and walked away leaving her in the dark.

She went back to her dorm in a hurry and got into the shower. It felt good against her many aching muscles, scratches, bruises, and cuts. She knew now who he was. He was a calm sort by day, but by night he became someone so brutal, he was almost like an untamed animal. As soon as she thought about this her mind wandered back to everything that had taken place and it all came crashing down. He had raped her and she wasn't mad. This brought tears to her eyes and she cried all the way through the rest of her shower.

_Aware of it, indeed I am._

She had been lying in bed for close to four hours now, watching her clock, waiting for the moment. It had been almost two weeks now since her mistake occurred, and now she was doing something even more foolish, _going back. _When the clock hit twelve A.M. she sprung quietly and threw on her robe, all she wore underneath was her long silky nightgown. She whispered a spell once she got to common room and she snuck out of the portrait hole and down to the dungeons, which took her twice as long due to many secret detours she had discovered over the years of staying in the castle.

As she traveled aimlessly in the darkness she wondered where could he be. Perhaps he had retired to his room for the night. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips at the thought. She didn't now waste away a good nights rest for that to happen. No way! A sudden shift of footsteps up ahead made her back up against the wall. A murmur was heard and the surroundings lit up. She smiled at herself inward. She had found him. He was looking straight at her and Hermione simply stood against the wall. He frowned at her, and lowered his wand.

"Why are you down here?" He asked, his voice weary and thick with fatigue.

She gave him a simple answer. "To find you."

She saw his mouth twitch slightly and his gaze overlooked her body, a sudden feeling of lust had filled the air. He walked over to her in slow steps before her was about ten inches away from her, his blonde hair masking his eyes, but from the look of it he was fighting a silent battle in controlling himself in the current situation.

"Your crazy, you know that." He said in raspy voice.

"Yeah I am." She responded.

She closed the gap between them in a slow pace a lifted a hand to his cheek at which he took in a sharp breath. She looked into his eyes, and saw his thirst at which she felt him holding back, she admired him for this.

"And strangely," she whispered, "I find myself wanting to be with you."

His gazed softened slightly before, in a swift movement, he had pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips. He pulled away; his hands still clamped tightly around her wrists, his body still pressed against hers, his eyes not looking at her.

"Do you not see what you're getting yourself into?" He asked her.

She now pressed her lips to his turned cheek and whispered to him, "I'm well aware of it."

She took him by surprise and he still didn't look at her but she could see traces of shock in his grey eyes. He unclenched his hands from her and back away, turning and walked away, leaving her once again in darkness.

_ I want to stay, can you not see?_

The next week and two days were terrible, every minute she thought of him, and she wanted him even more now. She knew something had to be done. But that was exactly what she did. Late into the night she went back into the dungeons, wearing nothing but a secured robe and slippers. She found his door and knocked softly. She heard a shuffling from behind and his face appeared in a small crack in the doorway. He looked taken aback.

"I thought you would have know better, and forgotten about me." He said harshly.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me…" She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow and walked away from the door. She knew what it meant. She opened the door and walked inside, closing it. She kept her hand on the knob and looked curiously around the room. It was a small square room and another door that she guessed led to a small bathroom. Only a large candle that sat on a nearby desk that had many books, papers, and quills sprawled upon it, lighted the room. The only other furniture was a tall wooden dresser and four-poster bed.

He sat in a chair that was placed next the desk, his hands in between his knees his head and eyes facing the stone below him.

"Leave." He said, his voice the same as it was on their last encounter, tired and dreary.

"I want to stay." She stated simply.

"Please, leave." He said, and it sounded as if he was begging her.

"I want to stay." She repeated firmly.

He gave a sigh and looked up pointing his wand at her, and she heard a soft _click _of the lock. She wasn't nervous nor she felt no fear. She locked eyes with him and she pulled the tie of her robe loose and stripped away of it. She saw his hungry eyes travel down her and she knew there was no going back now.

In minutes he had her against the wall and kissed her roughly as he took her hands and raised them above her head. She kissed him back with passion that only made the moment more intense for both. She felt his hands abandon hers and travel down to waist as she felt his lips on her neck, then her shoulder, nipping at her skin occasionally. He went back to kissing her on the lips and she had no problem removing his shirt and boxers. He lifted her off her feet and moments late she landed on the bed and he crawled on top of her. He began to feel and explore her body, in some moments she silently yelped with pain as he bit something. She felt his nails digging into her skin and pain reside for a moment before it faded. He grasped her breasts that made her gasp slightly along with a short wince. As he began to suck at her skin she moaned, and when she did he bite down and she was left to wince yet again.

He stopped for a short period and then locked lips with her. With their tongues intertwined with one another he entered, and her body stiffened before it relaxed once more. Her rapid breaths now came in pants as their bodies grinded a swift pace against each other their kisses become short and frequent. She arched her back as her started tease her body and do things no one else was allowed to do. She was moaning constantly, and screaming with both pain and pleasure, and it was now becoming too much for her. Her vision started two blur, her eyelids growing heavy, her body rigid and stiff. Her climax had come and he wasn't stopping but continuing at rough, swifter pace, his thrust becoming unbearable. She chocked out what was supposed to be moans but ended up leaving her as groans, and other times nothing. Her breaths came out sharp and at different times. She managed an attempt in stopping him, by trying desperately to whisper the word "stop" at him, and finally after many failed times it managed to come out. She began to feel faint as he did not stop and soon everything went black.

She lifted her eyelids slowly and saw a familiar ceiling. Her breathing was back to normal. Her whole body felt horribly weak and she felt her lower half still pulsing heavily. She turned her head and her eyes met his. He looked tired also and his eyes were calm and yet, still hungry. Before she had a chance to speak he was on top of her more and once again grinded into her. She moaned as her body screamed with aching pain but overcome but a powerful wave of pleasure. She wasn't sure this round would last very long. Her lips met hers in a demanding way and she let his tongue slide back into her mouth. Before long she felt herself slipping away, and silently screaming him to stop. It surprised her when he did and his eyes looked deep within hers. She gasped as he began to grind up and down and he watched as her face twisted with immense pleasure and he breathing came as swift little pants. He stopped and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing her body to calm down, before opening them to look into his intense gaze.

_ Possession and desire. Love or Instinct._

"You know I'll always hate you." He said stoking her face gently, which took her by surprise.

She smiled crookedly before telling him weakly, "I know."

As the night went on she began to wonder what made him like this, and what made him do this to her. Possession. Desire. Both seemed to add up, and she wondered if it was out of love or animal instinct?

_The End._


End file.
